Super Hero's Gone Wrong
by Le Dragoon
Summary: The world's strongest men come together to fight evil...sort of...And the world's strongest woman tags along...against her will...(It's Complete. I know it's kinda short, but my friends all thought it was hilarious.)
1. Soo Wrong It's Funny

Super Hero's Gone Wrong  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragon ball/z/gt characters.*mutters* stupid disclaimers dumbass people suing every one. Can't we all just get along?  
  
~~~If you've read this and are wondering what changed. . .not much. Just fixed something things and changed a very small portion of the story~~~  
  
  
  
It was just another peaceful beautiful morning at the Kame house, or so 18 thought when she rolled out of bed and looked out the window. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on. She figured Krillin and Marron were already eating breakfast because they usually got up a little while before she did. She walked down stairs into the dinning room. "Good morn." She noticed that the only one in there was Roshi who was fixated on one of his "magazines". Roshi looked up at her and smirked. "Hey there beautiful", he ran up to her and talked to her chest, "how are you today?" 18 got a look of disgust and put a hand on his head then slammed him into the wall behind her as she walked over to the coffee pot which was full thanks to Krillin. She poured herself some coffee and looked over at Roshi. "Old man" she demanded "where's Krillin?"  
  
"Krillin? Oh he's outside with that cute little girl of yours."  
  
She gave him an evil look which caused him to run out of the room. She walked out side "Sick bastard."  
  
The moment she stepped outside she dropped her cup and it shattered on the ground.  
  
"K-k-k-rillin???!!!"  
  
Her little husband turned around and put out a piece sign "Hey! Pretty cool huh?"  
  
18 just stood there wide-eyed.  
  
"C'mon hun what do you think? Isn't it cool?"  
  
18 stared at Krillin, who was wearing a purple skin-tight suit, a gold cape, and a gold mask with a purple feather sticking out of it.  
  
Marron, whom was standing beside her father, started giggling. "Yeah, you're cool daddy!"  
  
He patted her on the head "Why thank you honey."  
  
18 grabbed Marron and shoved her back into the house then stood in front of Krillin and sighed, "Krillin", she said in a calm yet irritated voice, "what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Don't you like it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's tacky that's why! Now answer my question!"  
  
She was beginning to loose patience.  
  
"Ok, ok. Me and the guys have decided to be super hero's. You know, like Gohan." She put her hands on her hips and looked up at the sky so he couldn't see the grin on her face. She tried hard not to burst out laughing. Finally she looked back down at him and looked over his ridiculous clothes.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Uh. . .no" he said, surprised that she even asked.  
  
Just then Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chichi, and Gohan landed in the Capsule Corp. helicopter. 18 almost burst out laughing when Goku came out wearing a teal colored tuxedo and a pimp hat that was so big it went down to his nose, which explained the eye holes cut in it; and Vegeta in a yellow leather suit and a green bandana across his eyes with two holes cut out. Gohan was of course wearing his saiya-man get up. 18 finally cracked and started laughing hysterically. "You guys have GOT to be kidding me!"  
  
A disgusted looking Chichi and Bulma walked over to her and they both put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
At the same time "no, they are not"  
  
18 stopped laughing and looked at the two of them.  
  
Bulma sighed and rubbed her head. "18 we have a favor to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chichi smiled and tried to look as cute as possible. "We want you to go with them until they get this whole super hero thing out of their system."  
  
"WHAT!!!??? NO WAY!!!"  
  
Bulma followed Chichi's example and looked at 18 with big puppy dog eyes. "Please do this for us. We don't want them to do anything too stupid, just keep an eye on them. I mean we already got you a costume."  
  
18 looked down at the bag in Bulma's hand.  
  
"And we will both stay here and keep an eye on Marron, please do this for us. I'll take you shopping this weekend" Bulma said pleadingly.  
  
" Well.you see...I..Oh alright!!!"  
  
"Oh thank you thank you!!!" Chichi said as she flung her arms around 18 and hugged her.  
  
18 looked at Chichi, her left eye twitching slightly. "Hey cut it out, get off me!" 18's gaze turned into a dangerously frightening one.  
  
Chichi's eyes widened and she quickly jumped back. "Hehe. . .sorry"  
  
"Just gimme that!" She snatched the bag out of Bulma's hand and walked back into the house.  
  
15 minutes later she stood next to the door and yelled from inside "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!"  
  
Bulma shouted back, "COME NOW 18! BE A GOOD SPORT!"  
  
18 walked outside slowly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
She was wearing a dark red leather suit, long leather boots, a pair of gloves with the fingers cut out, and her hair was tied up in a long red ribbon that went down to the back of her knees. "Is this supposed to be a red ribbon crack???", she asked Bulma and Chichi with an irritated tone. Vegeta fell over laughing and Goku and Krillin just stared at her.  
  
Her face turned as red as her suit. "Shut up vegetable!!!"  
  
Bulma and Chichi suddenly began to feel bad about the costume.  
  
Chichi looked at her sincerely. "Oh no 18 we didn't mean to insult you we just thought red was your color."  
  
"Yeah whatever." She said as she walked up to the laughing Vegeta with a pissed look on her face. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"  
  
He stopped laughing and she looked over at Goku and Krillin who were still staring at her.  
  
She smacked them both on instinct, then kneeled down beside Krillin who was busy spitting out sand.  
  
"Sorry! Heh you can look at me if you want. I didn't mean to hit you."  
  
Goku rubbed his cheek, "Hey what about me?"  
  
She turned her head and gave him an evil look. "YOU should be ashamed of your self. If you wanna stare at someone go stare at your wife!" She pointed to Chichi. After about five more minutes of arguing 18 finally got up and said, "Lets just go and get this shit over with. Do you stupid hero's have names or are you all just saiya-men?" They all gave her an offended look but she didn't care.  
  
Goku spoke up first, "I'm the candy man" he put his fingers out in a peace sign  
  
Krillin twirled around then grabbed the corners of his cape, "and I'm Super Flash"  
  
Vegeta stepped forward raised his fists into the air. "I'm SUPER GLUE!!!"  
  
18 put a hand over her eyes wanting to cry.  
  
Then Gohan jumped into the center of everyone "And I am the great SAIYA- MAN!!!" He twirled around and put his hands in an M-shape up to his head while he stomped his feet on the ground. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him and then they look at 18. Goku grinned a bit. "So what's your name?"  
  
18 uncovered her eyes and looked at everyone staring at her.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Hey" Bulma said brightly "How bout the Scarlet Witch?"  
  
Chichi put an arm around Bulma "That ones already been taken dear."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Then Gohan added in, just cause he has to, "Hey witch rhymes with bitch!"  
  
"Ah excellent point my boy." Goku said as he gave Gohan a lollipop and patted him on the head, "Ok so 18's the Scarlet Bitch then???"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement except 18.  
  
"Hey wait a minute I didn't.." But before she could finish Vegeta jumped in front of her and yelled "NO TIME SCARLET BITCH! WE MUST GO AND FIGHT CRIME, RESCUE DANZELS, AND EAT AT CICI'S PIZZA!!!"  
  
They rest of the guys floated up into the air and yelled "EAT AT CICI'S PIZZA!!!"  
  
18 looked back over at Chichi and Bulma with eyes that clearly said "don't make me go" but they just gestured at her to get going so she floated up into the air next to the guys.  
  
Krillin points aimlessly at the sky "Come Super Glue, come Saiya-man, come Candy Man, and Scarlet bitch, let us go stop evil doers in their tracks!" The rest of the guys yelled "HAIL CICI'S" and they all fly off toward Satan city. Chichi and Bulma waved and once they were out of sight the two of them started laughing. "I can't believe she actually went!" Chichi said between laughs. 


	2. Time To Fight Crime

The "super hero's" landed in the middle of the city and looked around. Except for 18, none of them noticed all the people staring at them. "Ok Candy Man, you and me, Super Flash go with Saiya-man and Scarlet Bitch" Vegeta commanded. "Right! Lets do this!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta headed north and the others south.  
  
"Alright Candy Man, let us seek injustice and make it juste.  
  
"Uh...ok" Goku wasn't paying much attention to anything but his gum drops.  
  
They went into a shopping mall, looked around, and headed for the food court.  
  
"Ah ha!" Goku yelled. "That ice cream vender is charging $2.50 per cone! Lets get him!"  
  
They charged up to the goofy looking teenager with a name tag that reads "Bob".  
  
"Now look here Mr. Bobe!" Goku said pointing a finger at him. "I order you to lower the price of you ice cream and stop stealing from innocent people that only want ice cream on a hot summers day." Bob shakes his head and tells them that he can't do that and that he's going to call security. Goku nodded at Vegeta and they both jumped together and chanted at the same time, "Excuse me Bobe but you've pissed us off, we're going to have to teach you a lesson" they shift their bodies and make strange poses "WE WILL PUNISH YOU!!!!"  
  
Bob quirked his eyebrow and suddenly two security guards started closing in on them.  
  
Vegeta and Goku stood back to back looking worried. "What now Super Glue?!"  
  
"Lets show them what happens to people who enforce crime Candy Man."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Goku took out a bag and threw its contents at one of the guards "Pink Sugar attack!!!" The guard yelled as he tried to rub the pink sugar out of his eyes.  
  
Vegeta took out two bottles of super glue that were hidden in his bushy hair "Take that evil doers!!!" He squirted the glue at the blinded security guard who then fell to the ground and got stuck there. Then Goku took out a giant sucker and hit the other guard in "his special place" with it.  
  
"Nut Cracker attack!!!" The other guard fell over as Vegeta super glued him to the floor. Then the two of them turned to Bob. "So what's it going to be Mr. Bobe?" Bob looked at them and started to panic. "Ok I'll lower it geez. You guys are crazy." He took out a black marker and changed the price.  
  
"Well super glue looks like our job here is done. Let us go and find the others."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Then the give each other high fives and yell "HAIL CICI'S"  
  
  
  
Somewhere in downtown Satan city our other hero's enter a dark alley where a man is taking a woman's purse.  
  
"Stop there thief!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"Yes stop!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Give the lady her purse!"  
  
"Yeah give it to her!"  
  
"Must you copy everything I say?"  
  
"Yes I must"  
  
"Well stop it won't you?"  
  
"Stop I will not"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"You're damned"  
  
"I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"If my ass is to be kicked then you will be the one to kick it."  
  
"How the hell was it determined that you were the smartest of us?!?!"  
  
"Because! Since I'm not supposed to fight as much, I'm seen as the sweet smart one that everyone can always depend on."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense!!!"  
  
"No sense does that make!"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"It damn!"  
  
While they argued 18 took the purse back from the robber, beat him into a pulp, threw his carcass in a dumpster and gave the woman her purse back.  
  
Gohan and Krillin looked over at her after hearing the woman giving thanks to 18. "WELL DONE SCARLET BITCH!!! NOW LET US FLY!!!"  
  
18 shook her head and flew upward.  
  
Gohan and Krillin followed and yelled. "HAIL CICI'S!!!"  
  
The Five of them met up back in the center of town and found a CiCi's pizza shop.  
  
As they sat there stuffing their faces and talking about how their day went, Gohan stood and tapped his glass with a piece of pizza. Nobody noticed him. 18 sighed and handed Gohan a spoon. He decided to tap the glass with that instead and everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Ahem I would just like to say that I am proud and flattered that you guys have taken interest in my line of work. And I'm happy I won't be the only one out there keeping our city safe."  
  
Goku cleared his throat. "Uh son. We've decided to retire."  
  
18 looked up and smiled. She couldn't believe it "Seriously!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Gohan looked hurt  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well son we realized how stupid we looked."  
  
Goku pointed over to a mirror on the wall.  
  
"We don't look stupid. I mean look at me I dress like this everyday."  
  
"Yes son I know and we still love you anyway."  
  
Aside from Gohan, they continue their conversations.  
  
18 looked around at all the men sitting at the table and sighed. ~I chose them over my brother and world domination???~ She looked at Krillin and smiled slightly. ~Oh well. At least I dominate the house hold~  
  
***Ok, ok I admit the story was WAY too cheesy but that's what happens when I get bored so deal with it cause you're the one that read it.*** 


End file.
